This invention relates generally to detection mirrors and, more particularly, is directed to a rotating detection mirror.
Convex-shaped detection mirrors have commonly been used in stores, banks and the like for enabling the employees in such businesses to view the entire premises open to the public. Such detection mirrors have particular utility for detecting the occurrence of an illegal activity, such as theft. Such detecting mirrors have conventionally been fixedly mounted at various locations in the premises at approximate ceiling height.
In order to extend the viewing range of such detection mirrors, a detection mirror presently sold in Japan provides a hanging eye by which the detection mirror can be hung from the ceiling, and a battery operated motor secured to the non-mirrored side of the detection mirror for causing the mirror to swivel or rotate so as to expand the viewing range of the mirror. With such arrangement, however, the batteries used to power the motor continually wear out and have to be replaced. Since the detection mirror is hung at approximate ceiling height, replacement of the batteries is troublesome and time consuming.
Further, only one side of the detection mirror has a convex mirror while, to the contrary, back-to-back convex mirrors could not be used in view of the batteries and motor being secured to the detection mirror as described above.
It is also known to provide a light powered rotating display sign in which solar cells are mounted within a sleeve which is wrapped about a fluorescent tube. The solar cells convert the light energy from the fluorescent light to electrical energy which is supplied to wires connected thereto to a motor which hangs from the sleeve. A sign or other display device is, in turn, supported from the motor by means of a slip swivel connector or other connecting means, whereby energization of the motor from the solar cells causes the sign to rotate. Such a device is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,379,324 and is commonly sold by Hankscraft Motors, a Division of Gerber Products Company, located in Reedsburg, Wis. Such rotating motors, are merely designed to rotate a sign or display and there is no disclosure for using the light powered motor thereof to rotate a two-sided detection mirror. Also see U.S. Pat. No. 4,227,327 to Thompson.
With respect to battery operated rotating displays, see U.S. Pat. No. 4,005,843 to Wengel and U.S. Pat. No. 3,964,189 to Belokin, Jr.